Not An Ordinary Fairytale
by aluckyjinx
Summary: Rima was not a princess in one of those fairytales. In fact, she's not even a princess. She does have a dream though, and in order to fulfill that dream, she must go through a ton of obstacles. But everything started to change when she met Nagihiko.
1. The Beginning

**Star: Hi everyone! This is my second story!**

**Rima: I'm the main character, cool.**

**Amu: What couples are in this story?**

**Star: There are- I'm not gonna tell you that! Besides, when are you interested in that?**

**Amu: *blushes* Uh, n-no reason!**

**Star: Now for the first chapter of Not An Ordinary Fairytale! Nagihiko, can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Nagihiko: Sure. Star doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

~Rima's POV~

"But Aunt Akimi!" I shouted.

"At least try to get some money for us! Get captured by a dragon and get saved by a knight, something like that! Please!" my aunt responded.

My life was not a fairy tale. It wasn't even close. I live on a farm with my aunt, uncle, and brother. My parents are dead because of a disease and I highly doubt that I looked like a princess.

I was poor. My family never rich in the first place, but with my mother's embroidery, sewing, and designing skills, we at least weren't in starvation. But then, my mom and dad died.

So then my brother, Ryoma, and I live with my aunt and uncle, who weren't rich themselves. And to top things off, there was no prince that came to sweep me off my feet, not like I wanted _that_ to happen. I was just another peasant.

"Don't worry Rima. There hasn't been a dragon for centuries, but you'll be lucky if you meet the Shugo Charas," Ryoma assured me.

"Don't fill your sister's head with such nonsense!" Aunt Akimi scolded.

"But you're the one who's talking about dragons," Ryoma retorted.

"Well it doesn't matter about what's real or not. Ryoma, help me with the farm," Uncle Raiden motioned Ryoma to go with him.

"Tell me when you're going. I'll be sure to tell you goodbye then," Ryoma whispered in my ear before going to the farm.

I sighed as I watched him go. I couldn't do anything to help. I was just another mouth to feed, and now, it was my turn to bring some money to the family.

"I will go," I answered, "I will go and bring money back."

My aunt nodded her head, "You better start packing now." I headed to my room to pack my things.

I got a worn out bag to carry some bread and I wore some old sandals. I put some yarn, needles, a pencil, some paper, and lots of cloth in the bag as well, just in case.

My mother taught me everything she knew about sewing, embroidery, designing, and dressmaking. She was one of the best.

I looked at what I packed. That should be enough things to bring. Then, I went to tell them that I was leaving.

"Aunt Akimi, Uncle Raiden, I will be leaving today," I said emotionlessly. They nodded their heads. I wasn't really close to them, but I was really close to my brother.

I went to say goodbye to Ryoma. He was outside, but he wasn't working. He was sitting down.

"Ryoma," I called to him softly. He looked at me and walked up to me.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back before you know it!" I smiled at him.

"Then I want you to have this," Ryoma pulled a necklace with pearls and black flowers on it **(on profile)**. "Mom told me to give it to you when you were ready for a journey. And I think you are," he put the necklace on me then gave me a silver coin.

"What's that for?" I questioned him.

"For good luck, and to remember me by," Ryoma grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't spend it," I hugged him.

"Ok, ok I get it. Just let go a bit. You're choking me," he tried to speak before I let go of him.

"Bye Ryoma!" I waved to him. "And thank you!" I added before I got to the rough road.

Now I know the heroine in fairytales sometimes go on long journeys, but they never got tired, hungry, thirsty, or even had sore feet. But I definitely did.

I started making dresses and designs while walking, so I traded them for food and water. Well, at least I didn't starve.

Then I heard something about a cave and the Shugo Charas. The Shugo Charas are little fairies with magical abilities. Most people think that they aren't real, but I do.

I was able to hear where the cave was located and I changed my direction. I was going to that cave.

Nobody was going there because it was it was rumored that it was guarded by a dragon. But I wasn't scared, not a bit.

It took forever to get there, but when I did, I saw no dragon.

"And you are?" a voice behind inquired. I turned around and guess what I saw? A light purple dragon. I guess I spoke too soon.

"I'm Mashiro Rima," I answered,"And you are?"

"My name is Temari. It's a pleasure to meet you," she responded with a head bow.

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled at her. She seemed nice enough.

"Hey Temari, who's that?" a light blue dragon came up behind Temari.

"Rhythm! Don't be so rude!" Temari shouted with fire in her eyes. Whoa. Didn't expect that.

"Mashiro Rima. And I suppose your Rhythm?" I questioned him.

"Yep!" he then transformed into a fairy.

"Wha? Your, your," I stammered.

"Come inside and we'll tell you," Temari led us into the cave.

"You might be wondering how I could turn into a fairy, right?" It was like Rhythm was reading my mind or something. I slowly nodded my head, still kind of surprised.

"Well the truth is, dragons are actually Shugo Charas," he continued as my eyes widened.

"What?" I was shocked.

"He's right," Temari turned into a Shugo Chara too.

"I knew Shugo Charas were real!" I was right for once, "I just knew it!"

"So where were you going?" Temari looked at me.

"Oh I was going to find work. Maybe at a dress shop," it was true. That's what I wanted.

"Then you might need these," Temari, along with Rhythm, summoned tons of cloth, silk, and yarn.

My eyes widened, "You guys didn't have to get me all this," I examined the items that they were giving me.

"It's no problem," Rhythm grinned.

"If you want to get in a dress shop, then you need the materials," Temari explained. Then she summoned a silver necklace with a diamond studded heart **(on profile)**.

"It's beautiful," I breathed softly after putting all the materials carefully in my bag.

"You should have it," when she said those words I was speechless.

"I couldn't possibly take it!" I reasoned when I could finally talk.

"It's our present to you," Rhythm gave it to me.

"But it is yours, and yours alone," Temari warned. I nodded my head. There was no way I was going to give this away.

"I'll be going now. Bye!" I waved to both of them. I had just met dragons AND Shugo Charas! And with all these materials, I was sure to get a job! Everything was going fine until-

"Ow!" I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

I looked who I bumped into. She was a brunette with curly hair. She had wonderful peach-colored skin and sharp green eyes. There was no way I looked like that.

"You tried to kill me!" she screeched.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, but I'm sorry that I bumped into you!" I tried to reason, but she wouldn't listen to me.

"SAAYA!" someone screamed through the girl's cries.

"What do you want?" the girl, Saaya I think, said sharply.

A girl with orange brownish hair placed into pigtails spoke, "That girl didn't try to kill you. Yaya saw it for herself. You just bumped into her," Yaya, I think that was her name, then tried to pull Saaya away.

"Yaya is sorry about what happened. Princess Saaya is a bit too…cautious before her wedding," Yaya came up to me when she noticed that pulling Saaya was not going to work. "Your Highness! Wait up!"

Wait. Did she just say _Princess_? Oh no…

"We shall be going now Yaya," Saaya walked away with Yaya.

"Does anyone know where a dress shop is?" I asked everyone around me once the princess and Yaya were gone. Everyone shook their heads. I sighed. Maybe I should've asked _before_ the accident.

So I was just walking around until it started to get dark. But then I still needed a place to stay for the night. I looked around and around, but I found nothing.

"And what are you doing here fair maiden?" I heard a voice right when I was about to give up. I turned around and it was a tall boy with long purple hair.

"Your Highness, we should get back to the palace now," a guy with messy brown hair and green eyes said.

My eyes widened once he said 'Your Highness.' "Another one? Why now?" I managed to speak.

Then the guy with the messy brown hair started laughing. "You're the one who Princess Saaya thought that was a murderer?" and he continued laughing.

"It's gotten that far already?" I was worried. Now maybe I won't find work or at least find a place to stay!

"Nah, just at the Royal Palace," the guy with purple hair answered. "By the way, I'm Nagihiko and that guy laughing his head off is Kukai."

"Yup! I'm the Royal Palace's bodyguard, or in simpler terms, childhood friend," Kukai grinned.

"I'm Mashiro Rima. Oh and if you thought what Princess Saaya said was funny, get a load of _this_. BALA-BALANCE!" I wasn't sure why I did that, but I haven't done that in awhile.

When I looked at Nagihiko and Kukai, they were laughing.

"That was gold!" Kukai stated while trying to give a thumbs up. I smiled at myself; I can still make people happy.

"Well it's getting dark, we should head back now. Rima, where are you going?" Nagihiko was wiping back tears from his laughter. I don't think they laugh too often.

"I was trying to find work at a dress shop, but now I'm trying to find a place to stay for the night," I replied.

"We'll show you a place where you can spend the night, and the owner can help you find work," Nagihiko was being oddly nice to me, so I decided to ask him why he was.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned him, giving him a slight cold glare.

"What? I can't help a fair maiden without being questioned?" Nagihiko gave a counter question.

"Don't even go there Nagihiko!" Kukai warned, "I had enough of that love talk! I've heard _way_ too much of that from Saaya!"

"Alright, alright," Nagihiko agreed. "Anyways here's the inn!"

We walked inside and there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Prince Nagihiko! It's nice to see you again!" she greeted.

"Hi Lulu, this is Rima. Can you let her have a place to stay for the night and help her find work at a dress shop?" Nagihko inquired while giving her a silver coin.

"Sure thing!" Lulu accepted the coin. "We'll find you job tomorrow morning, if that's alright with you," she told me.

"That would be perfect," I responded. "Thanks Nagihiko, Kukai."

"No problem!" they waved and walked away.

"I'll show you to your room," Lulu led me to my room. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night."

"Night," I closed the door and started working on a dress. It would take awhile to make it, but it would be worth it.

I would get a job, and get a lot of money and open up my own dress shop with comedy acts. That was my dream.

**Star: How was that?**

**Rima: Pretty good.**

**Ikuto: When do the rest of us get in the story?**

**Star: Soon!**

**Rima: Well since I'm in a good mood, please R&R!**


	2. No Way!

**Star: Hi people! ^-^**

**Rima: Thank you Dancing-Souls and amutoluver1 for your reviews! And thank you people that added this story on story alert!**

**Star: O.o**

**Kusukusu: She still happy that she's the main character.**

**Star: Ooohhhh. But I might not be updating as much because I'm going on vacation.**

**Rima: WHA! *goes into corner in a Rima ball***

**Kusukusu: Star doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters! *giggles***

~Rima's POV~

I woke up and yawned. It might have taken awhile to finish the dress, but I did it. I rubbed my eyes and yawned again.

I was _so_ tired, but excited at the same time. I was going to get a job today.

I stood back and admired my work. The skirt part of it was green and the top was white. The sleeves had small flower designs. There was a small ribbon in the front as well.

It wasn't much, but it was definitely good enough to get me a job…I hope.

I got ready and I made sure that the dress was inside my bag along with my other materials. Once I was ready, I went to go see Lulu.

"Good morning Rima," Lulu greeted me.

"Morning," I responded.

"You ready to find some work?" I nodded my head as Lulu handed me some bread and fruit. "You better eat up then." I ate my food and when I was done, Lulu led me to a store.

"Do you have some samples to show?" I nodded my head as Lulu opened the door.

"Lulu? I haven't seen you in a while. And who's that with you?" a voice called. It was a woman with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to see you too Kaya-san," Lulu and I both bowed with respect.

"My name is Mashrio Rima," I stood up straight again.

"Rima-chan wants to find a job here," Lulu nudged me to show Kaya the samples I made. I carefully got the dress out of my bag and laid it across the counter.

"Hm, nice," Kaya examined my work. "She has a job here." My face lit up. I finally got myself a job!

"Thank you Kaya-san. I'll be going now, bye!" I waved goodbye to Lulu, then turned around to Kaya.

"You can start making your shop gown in the back room. Here's your dress," Kaya was handing the shop gown **(on profile)**.

"That? Ok, that'll do," I shrugged my shoulders and I reached for the dress.

"Don't speak out of turn," Kaya spoke sharply. I winced. "You can work in the back, and when the shop closes, you can start on your dress. Oh, you have to pay for the shop gown _and_ the rent to stay here," she added.

What? That's not fair! I will barely have any money!

I sighed and I walked into the back room. There I saw two girls, one with long blonde hair put into two ponytails and purple eyes, and one with bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes. They both looked up from their work and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Rima," I greeted them.

"My name's Utau. So I guess you're our new roommate, huh?" the girl with the long blonde hair smiled while I nodded.

"I'm Amu, and of course she is Utau!" the girl with pink hair greeted while scolding Utau. I giggled a bit.

"You guys are good!" I continued giggling.

"Good at what?" Amu inquired.

"Good at, well making people happy! That's what I like!" I explained with a smile. Utau and Amu both smiled as well.

"Oh wait, Kaya-san needs me!" Amu hurriedly walked to the front of the shop after a few knocks on the door. Then she came back. "Where are the scarlet ribbons? They were here yesterday!"

We all began searching for a scarlet ribbon until I found them hidden under a box.

"I'll give this to Kaya-san," I rushed to the front of the shop. "Kaya-san, I found the scarlet ribbon!" I gave her the ribbon and she snatched it from my hands. I then looked at the customers, Yaya and Princess Saaya.

"You! You're the one who tried to murder me!" Saaya screeched as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I did not! You bumped into me!" I argued. This girl is starting to annoy me.

"Where'd you get those necklaces?" Saaya noticed my necklaces.

"You don't need to know," I glared at her. She's not getting the necklace Ryoma gave me, or the one that Temari and Rhythm gave me.

"I want it," she demanded. I clutched both necklaces.

"No way you're getting them," I continued to glare at her.

"I want it," her voice was rising, "I want it! I WANT IT!"

"NO WAY!" I shouted.

"Your Highness! We can buy one at the market!" Yaya paid for the ribbon and swiftly took it.

"Fine," Saaya answered stubbornly as she walked away with Yaya trailing behind.

"You come out here wearing that!" Kaya pointed to my dress.

"Well I wanted to give you the ribbon, and I didn't know that it was a crime. So I'll just back off and won't give you your ribbons anymore," I retorted.

"You watch your mouth young lady," Kayla sternly looked at me, "Now go back to the back room!" I gave her one last cold glare before walking back.

"That took some guts girl!" Utau grinned at me.

"You really told her off," Amu looked proud too.

"Thanks," I said before I got back to work.

I was able to work on my shop gown, and I finished it. It wasn't much, but I got it to work.

The good news was that I survived my first day at work. But I wondered what would happen the next day…

~Next Day~

"Rima, wake up!" Utau shook me up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, work," I remembered as I got ready. We all began working and then Amu came by and told me and Utau something.

"Rima, Prince Nagihiko is here to see you~!" she said in a sing-song way. I rolled my eyes playfully and went into the shop.

"Hey Rima-chan!" Nagihiko called me.

"Yo Mashiro!" Kukai grinned, but then stared at something behind me. "Who's that?"

I turned around to see Utau, who had a faint pink blush on her cheeks. "Oh that's Utau, one of my roommates." I motioned her to come.

"Hi," she came up to us.

"Prince Nagihiko," he introduced himself.

"Souma Kukai!" Kukai grinned his famous smile and added a thumbs up. I could tell Utau was slightly blushing.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" I questioned them.

"No way we wanted to sit in on another maeeting about Prince Ikuto and Princess Saaya's wedding! So we decided to sneak out of the palace and come here!" Kukai said.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes and added, "Actually, I wanted to check on you. Lulu told us you were here. But the beginning part was true."

"I'm fine, so you don't have to worry me!" I gave him a slight glare.

"Ok, ok. So I guess we'll be going. Right Kuk-" Nagihiko stopped because when he turned around, Kukai and Utau were busy chatting.

He sighed as he grabbed Kukai's wrist and pulled him away.

"Hey! Let go of me Nagihiko!" Kukai's was struggling to get out of Nagihiko's grasp.

"See ya later!" Nagihiko pulled Kukai away, while Kukai was still struggling.

When Utau and I got back to our room, Amu was there looking at us knowingly.

"I want details," she demanded with a grin.

"And then I asked them why they were here and Kukai said this story about not going to a meeting about some sort of wedding. Then Nagihiko said that they really didn't want to go to that meeting, but he also said that he came to check up on me-" I was cut off by Utau.

"And Rima was _SO_ blushing!" Utau interrupted. Amu had a smirk on her face.

"You like Prince Nagihiko? Why didn't you tell us?" Amu inquired while she was still smirking.

"No! And I was not blushing!" I denied both. "Besides, Utau was the one who was blushing when Kukai was staring at her, _and_ gave her a smile and thumbs up!" I countered.

"I was not!" Utau was denying it.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" 

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Was too and that's final!" Utau gave the last word before covering her mouth.

"Told ya so," I smirked. I could get used to this.

**Star: Yay! Ch. 2 is up! ^-^**

**Rima: YAY!**

**Star: She's still happy?**

**Kusukusu: Yup!**

**Ikuto: Still not in the story!**

**Star: Well you'll be in it soon!**

**Rima: Please R&R!**


End file.
